percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Elizabeth Heart
'''Elizabeth Heart '''is the Roman demigod daughter of Neptune, the god of the seas and horses. As a child of Neptune, she is commonly known as Jade's younger sister, being born as the younger twin and by incomparision is known to be less impressive than her sister. She also feels like she isn't unique due to her sister overshadowing her all the time. Elizabeth is known to have common and normal abilities that the children of Neptune should have rather than the extravigant ones. History Elizabeth was born to Jessica Heart and Neptune on a simi-frozen lake, on November 9th. She was known as the second child due to her being born right after Jade. Elizabeth wasn't the one that cried due to her noticing it was worthless and she actually had a voice when she came out. When she was six, Elizabeth was second to notice the mosters, and as a result the second one to be noticed by monsters. Everything that Elizabeth did, always came second in comparison to Jade. At the age of Nine, Elizabeth was the second one to even mature as a women in comparison to Jade. By then, the two began to drift apart and eventually just came to know each other as house and roommates. At the age of thirteen, Elizabeth finally found something that Jade wasn't good at, which was talking to sea creatures. She had found a school of fish and eventually began speaking to them over time. Little by little, Elizabeth learned to expand her talking not just from fish but to specificly allied mamals. She could speak to various collonies of whales and even dolphins. Over time she even found the seacows and eventually made friends with an unusually nosy horse. Soon after that, she met Lupa, which agreed to train both of them together, seeing as to, them being twins, she decided to train them both to protect rome. By this time, both girls had moved to Colorado. After their training with Lupa, the two sisters began to slowly become friends, but Elizabeth doesn't think of Jade as her sister anymore. Personality Elizabeth was known to feel down about herself as a child. She grew up as a twin and as a result never felt original and always felt like she had to be second place to her twin sister, Jade. Her attitude at frist was sympathetic and loving, she gleamed with joy at the thought of having a sister and much less a twin, in which she could play various tricks on her mother with. But slowly and surely, Jade proved to be more than she could handle. Elizabeth never came first when it came to anything. You could name it and she would always have to be last. Elizabeth felt like she could never feel original and never came first have to be second best to Jade. Over time, the two distanced themselves from eachother, and Elizabeth grew to learn more about a unique ability that only she had. Or so she thought. Elizabeth, was capable of speaking to sea creatures and with practice, she expanded to all marine life or even some reptilian creatures and of course horses. When the two arrived at Camp Half-Blood, Elizabeth finally got something that Jade didn't, and that was the position of Centurion for the fifth. Although its unknown why she didn't choose to be appart of the First. Appearance Elizabeth was known to be a beautiful and scerane girl. As a child she had short black hair and deep ocean blue eyes which over time cleared and became lighter and more glistening as the ocean itself. By the time, she arrived at Camp Jupiter, she looked even more interesting than before. Elizabeth seems to have on a pair of torn up shorts and a blue shirt that cuts off at the sleeves. She always seems to have her hair down and keeps on strang of hair long and right in front where she can see it. It also reminds her that she enjoys her hair rather than her sister. Elizabeth has ocean blue eyes and seems to enjoy the company of her cohort. Powers *ADHD: She has battle adapt reflexes in which help keep her alive in battle. *Dyslexia: She is diagnosed with Dyslexia, this causes her to have trouble reading modern languages but when it comes to Latin, she can read it perfectly and also understands almost anything being said based on just the hint of a word, this might be due to her having learned Italian. *Restless Sleeper: This can be in handy when it comes to Quests and being on the run, due to her being a restless sleeper, it causes her to at times lash out with a series of kicks and punches, although she does at times do this on purpose, she doesn't know how to control it. Demigod Abilites *Communication: This is her first known ability as a demigod, she first learned how to do this, while on a walk on the beach, she first began speaking to herself and eventually noticed various fishes speaking back. Later on she tried it out on other sea creatures and it worked. She is proud of this ability due to it being the first to help out with her venting her feelings. *Geokinesis: She has a limited ability to do this, she often is shown to do this when ever she is angery. This can be due to the fact that Earthquakes are more tide to Pluto rather than Neptune. Relationships Family Jessica Heart Elizabeth feels like she and her mother aren't as close as they should be. Although the two are capable of talking, she feels like Jessica cares more about Jade than she does of her. They two depart in worry, due to the fact that Jessica never got to spend much time with Elizabeth. Jade Elizabeth and her twin, aren't that well intunded. Jade seems to get almost anything that she wants, while everything that Elizabeth wants is usually just passed over. Elizabeth and Jade don't see eye to eye and are shown to have a sense of animosity towards each other. It's unknown if this relationship could become a fatal flaw. Neptune He cares deeply for Elizabeth and understands the hardship of having a sister that gets everything she wants, or for his fact a brother . He doesn't seem to notice much of them, but claimed them when they arrived at Camp Jupiter during the Evening muster, to show the others that they are indeed his. Friends Leslie Adams Elizabeth and Leslie are best friends. He is shown to be very close with her and are shown to have some romantic feelings for one another. It's unknown if Leslie has had any problems with family members to understand Elizabeth's situation more clearly, but he does care enough about her. Elizabeth first thinks he's cute and actually calls him on it. This causes both of them to blush and Jade to think that they are both "freaks" Jacob Anderson Elizabeth is shown to be close with him aswell, although not as close as Leslie. Jacob is known to be cool with Leslie and often encourages the two of them to go out, although it seems to be "extremely annoying", when ever brought up in front of him, he often trys to steamroll over it all, by claiming he has a headache. Trivia *Elizabeth is a twin demigod of Neptune, one of the most powerful gods of Rome. *Although she has a twin sister, she doesn't seem to enjoy it. *Elizabeth and Leslie might have feelings for one another. *Jacob seems to take the place of either Frank or Grover, whenever you place Elizabeth as Percy. *Although she is a child of Neptune, she doesn't known how to use Hydrokinesis, which seems like a strange thing due to her sister being capable of doing it to some degree. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Neptune Category:Twins Category:Roman Demigods